No Way Out
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: For Seven years, Harry Potter has been in Voldemort's hands after his 17th birthday. Now, in year 2000, the Elites decide to hold a slave auction in a new club called 'Insane Desires'. Who buys him and why? Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry Warnings inside
1. Capture

**Title: **No Way Out

**Author: **_Snitch Me_

**Rating: **R+

**Pairings: **Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry, Dom!Sirius/Sub!Remus, Dom!Lucius/Sub!Severus, Dom!Theo/Sub!Blaise

**Warnings: **Rape, mutilation, torture, beatings, Abuse (of all kinds). Anything not mentioned may/may not be included. You've been warned.

**Disclaimers: ***points to J.K Rowling* Her works, not mine! I'm just playing with the plot-line + characters a bit! That's all, I swear!

**Author Note: **Information will be explained every five chapters to fill in gaps and such if I don't explain things to the reader's liking. A beta is welcome to read the story and then message me on any mistakes; I'm only human. I do make mistakes. So don't chew me out because you don't like something or you think I did something wrong. Also, Vampires. Do. Not. SPARKLE. *for any Twilight lovers that read this and just _**HAVE**_ to ask why **MY **vampires don't sparkle like Edward and Emmet. It won't happen.

**Summary: **_Potter didn't win the war. In fact, he was captured by ____MacNair and Greyback. Potter was taken to Riddle Manor, where he stayed in the worst cell at the back of the dungeons. For two years, he was beaten and starved until he was moved to Malfoy Manor. Draco saw it all. The night Voldemort personally raped his former Rival; The first night Voldemort spent hours degrading the raven in front of the Elite. The first night Draco finally realized his feelings for the boy Saviour._

_Five years later, the Elite group holds an auction at a newly formed club 'Dəsirs fous' (French for Insane Desires). Harry Potter is broken, beaten and so docile it hurts Draco to see it. So at age 24, Draco buys him, in hopes of returning Potter's spitfire attitude once more._

**Chapter One: **Capture

_November 13__th__, 1998_

Ḥarry Potter, age 18, was captured just a few months ago. He'd been planning an attack with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when a horde of Death Eaters had literally run into their camp to escape the Aurors that had found them.

Seeing Harry bending over the mad of Malfoy Manor had surprised them, until Greyback got that gleam in his eye and the fifteen or so DE's had surrounding the trio, Hermione shaking, Ron red in the face and Harry baring his teeth for the Werewolf to see and grin at. They'd gotten away from the aurors without a trace.

Hermione had gone first, after the boys were bound. Greyback at tore into her sensitive neck and ripped out a large chunk of bloody flesh. She'd screamed, _God the _**screams!** Harry, currently, didn't know if he'd ever get over hearing her screams and pleas for the pain to stop as the Werewolf had viciously murdered her. She'd been little over four weeks pregnant, Harry had guessed and Hermione had sworn him to secrecy.

Ron had been next, in a system designed to break Harry's defences down. Ron had been the worst. Watching as Lucius Malfoy, Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange spring cutting hexes at Ron and allowing Nagini to tear in his thigh, his screams of agony and pain as he insulted them. Harry smiled grimly in remembrance. At least he'd gone down with a fight.

Somehow, a few weeks ago, they'd managed to find Ginny walking around a muggle town. They'd drug her into an alley and bound her. Frightened, out of control, she'd been smuggled to Malfoy Manor and thrown in a cell not far from his own. Weak, starved and with a throat so dry he couldn't speak, Harry had been unable to reassure.

Days later, however, they'd pulled Harry from his cell and made him stumble weakly up the stairs to the front foyer of the Manor. Ginny had been stripped nude with various cuts on her pale skin. They marked her perky breasts, her wide hips, her thin waist and her thighs. Her calves were spared, but her arms and her face and chest were not. He'd raged, weakly, but he felt the anger bubble up in his chest. It had gone further when MacNair had undone his pants and, held tightly by Crabbe and Goyle Sr's, made Harry watch him rape Ginny Weasley as he took a dagger and stabbed her in the abdomen over and over again. Her screams had washed over him like cold icy water and he'd vomited, on his knees. Watching the blood.

They'd hunted down every person Harry had ever cared about; Few people managed to get away. Fred and George were two, Remus and Sirius another pair. Seamus had been put into Harry's cell, beaten and bloody as well. They'd both been dragged up to watch Dean be murdered in the same fashion as Ginny.

For two years, Harry was pulled to Death Eater gatherings, to be forced into submission before a monster with Seamus.

When he was transferred to Malfoy Manor and Seamus wasn't, he'd begged his caretakers to let him go. He'd gotten backhanded so hard that he'd seen black spots for about five minutes afterwards. There was no sympathy for the fallen hero.

For weeks after the transfer, he was forced to kneel beside Lord Malfoy's chair naked, his wrists shackled together. The metal chaffed his wrists, the skin was infected and he was sure to lose a body part soon.

_June 5, 2000_

It was Young Lord Malfoy's birthday, a day Harry had been learning to look forward too the past two years. He would be taken to Draco's room at five in the evening to help the older boy dress. Then, he would be taken from Draco's room and would be, chained, sent to the Lord and Lady's room where he would kneel at the foot of the bed, head bowed with his dark locks hanging in his view. Until the Lord dressed, he would be silent. Then, a leash of leather would be attached to his collar and he would led back down to the Ballroom C, which was the biggest of all the ball rooms.

His leash would be handed to one of the men and he would be led up to the Dark Lord, who would appraise him with a leering glance before dismissing the guards and chained to Voldemort's chair. Bellatrix would be near to **crucio** him if Voldemort felt he was getting out of line.

Voldemort's hand would card through his hair, and he would be fed just barely enough to sate his hunger.

When a few hours had passed, he would be unchained and led back to his cage with a dismissive wave of Voldemort's hand. To be forgotten about for the next few days.

It happened for the next five years, this brutal training.

What damaged Harry the most was his rape….

**A/N:**

I hope you like this little introduction from Harry's POV. The rest of the story is going to be from Draco's view. Next update is going to be from the very beginning.

This story is follows the Original story line up until the middle of the summer before Year 7. He goes into battle at the end of the summer, so he's got less than 5 weeks to get ready. It lasts the entire Seventh year, with the trio and Remus on the run from the Death Eaters, who perform a coup at the Ministry of Magic. Rowle and Yaxley share joint-Minister duties.

During this entire year, Harry finds 3 out of 7 Horcruxes and destroys them with Hermione and Ron's help. Just as they're close to finding the fourth, they're ambushed a month before Harry's eighteenth birthday as their planning to snag Nagini from right under Voldemort's snake-nose.

Draco's POV next, remember that!

_**Snitch Me**_


	2. What's Happening Here ?

**Author Note:** Any warnings, disclaimers, pairings, ratings, or things like that, chapter one is what you want to look at. _Any thing you absolutely can't live without saying, hit the cute little review button to let me know what your thinking! _**Anything you simply like about the story, ^_^ well…that's what the review buttons for, also. **_**Flames aren't welcome, constructive and helpful criticism is. **_

This focuses mainly on the aftermath of the war. Chapters 2 – 4 will be dedicated to the beginning and whatnot.

' **Mind connection**'

' _Parseltongue _'

' _**Writing **_'

" Regular Speech"

_Thoughts/letters _= No ''

**Chapter Two: **What's happening here?

_June 1, 1998_

Draco Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk, running a sleek comb of coral through his white-blond locks of hair as he hummed softly. One glance in the mirror stole a look around his room without even turning; Beautiful satin Slytherin green coverlet, gorgeous silver wallpaper with small snakes. His pillows were the perfect blood red and his closet was the lightest White Birch wood his mother could find. His shoes had a full rack to themselves on the wall next to his window; Italian, Bulgarian, French, English, Russian and American shoes lined the shoe rack; all ten shelves were full.

A trunk sat at the end of his bed, covered with his school things he had needed for the past year. An inkwell sat on his desk along with his Eagle owl quill. The ink itself was an emerald colour, not too deep, not too light. Perfect shade really.

Draco himself was a beautiful creature, and only gave more beauty to his room.

His cheekbones were high, his hairline straight. His jaw was slender but firm and just barely rounded. His chin was gently curved, but still pointed. Cold, hard icy grey/blue eyes were set in a narrowed gaze, but framed by long silver lashes. Plump red lips were his mouth, and once pulled back into a teeth-baring grin, showed off his pearly whites. His skin was a snowy white, pale but silky smooth. The only thing marring his beautiful skin was the black skull and snake on his left forearm.

He'd had it for two years now, and there wasn't a day that he regretted it. He embraced it, loved it. He wanted to please his father and his Lord. He hadn't managed to kill Dumbledore; the old fool was simply in hiding with Amelia Bones and her family, the Weasley's, Potter's muggle relatives and many light-siders.

Didn't they know in order to win a war, you have to fight in it first? He laughed softly to himself, the sound harsh and detached. He couldn't believe how they'd fled when the Death Eaters had stormed the Great Hall during Christmas of what would have been his Seventh year.

Only three Gryffindor's were missing; Potter, Granger and Wealsey. Just like he'd said.

Nobody had been killed, few injured. They'd accepted the take-over quite gracefully, in Draco's opinion.

He stood, nude except for his dark purple briefs. He glanced at the mirror, and smirked at his toned body. Firm abs, protruding hip-bones that weren't dangerously extended. A well-curved arse that extended to lithe thighs and then his eyes travelled upwards to his chest. He'd had many a girl swoon over his well-formed pectorals. Even with the scars Potter had inflicted upon him at the end of Sixth year, he still managed to lay everyone within reason.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he ran slender piano-player fingers through his silky tresses and walked over to his **large** closet. In silence, he gripped the hand and flung the door open. It was a walk-in closet with a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

On the two walls hung his suits and the one in the back were where his dress robes hung. He chose a dark grey with deep blue pin-stripes suit and matched it to a pure white dress robe. He pulled the slacks up his slender thighs and settled them firmly on his hips, the material hanging low. He then found a white button down Oxford shirt to tuck into his slacks, paired it with a black tie and then slipped on his suit-jacket. The white robe hung firmly from his shoulders after he slid his arms into the arm-sleeves. One last swipe of slender fingers through his shaggy hair and he was ready to go down for the party.

It was his birthday party, since they wouldn't be able to hold it on his actual birthday. The Dark Lord was planning a raid, which annoyed Draco to no end. However, his mother had compromised and together they'd planned a birthday bash better than last years.

He stepped into the noisy hall and everything fell silent immediately. He could feel his Lords ruby slitted eyes on him, but his lips curled deliciously into a smirk as he watched his father hand his mother off to him. A pert nod and Draco took his mother's offered elbow with his hand, guiding her tenderly down the aisle that had formed.

On the dance floor, the pair waited until they heard the music start; soft and slow, Draco placed his left hand on his mother's waist and lifted her left hand gently with his right. And began to dance.

Half way through the party, a bloody Greyback burst into the room with a body and a group followed with two others. Draco saw Granger's head, the gaping hole in her neck and fought not to be sick.

Next he saw the flaming head of Weasley, Potter's sidekick. He wasn't too sick for this body, but sick enough that he had to hold his breath.

A disgruntled Potter was then shoved forward, bound and sporting a black eye with blood on his lips; like he'd been hit one too many times. For some reason, this made anger flare up inside his chest. He didn't like seeing the boy who lived so…so… He couldn't find a word to describe the other boy, but he didn't like seeing him like this.

It made his lip curl in disgust.

"What is this?" Potter's head lifted slowly, and a feral grin appeared on his lips. Draco shivered, hoping they refused to let him go unbound until he was in a room. It made him ache, but not in a bad way. The power washed over Draco, making his flaccid cock swell half-heartedly.

"Hello, Tom." The room gasped, his aunt Bella screamed in outrage. He could see his mother stifling a laugh in her shoulder. His father glared at the raven, who shifted his gaze around the room before coming to rest on Draco's. His eyes were like liquid fire, burning, aflame. The hottest fire of them all, Draco thought idly. He didn't stay looking at Draco long, leaving the blonde slightly disappointed as he moved on.

"Having a party, I see." He said loudly. "Who's the birthday guest?"

"I am, Potter." Draco responded, stepping forward. The green embers swivelled back to him, and he swallowed thickly at the glazed over look.

"Well, well, Draco. Happy birthday. I must say, I've never been to a Pureblood society function before. Is this how you Purebloods treat all your guests on a special day such as today, Draco?"

"We didn't invite you, Potter." His father stiffly informed the raven. It seemed to get a poor reaction until Potter threw his head back and laughed, a loud, booming sound that echoed around the room. Draco felt almost deaf from it. His neck was bleeding and had a cut from what looked like claws.

He laughed for a full minute before calming down into occasional chuckles. "Well, Lord Malfoy, you may not have invited me but I'm here anyways. I guess that makes me a gate-crasher, eh? Oh, Bellatrix, darling! How are you, love? Missing Azkaban?"

He gulped, sending a nervous glance towards his Aunt who now seethed in anger. The murmurs had started, people looked between the Dark Lord and Potter, who simply looked on passively. As though he had not just insulted the Lord of the house and his sister in law, even if she was crazy.

"Tell me something, Mr Malfoy. Has Voldie here punished you yet for your mistakes two years ago?"

"Take him to the dungeons!" his mother ordered, if somewhat shrilly. Draco laughed nervously, even as Potter flashed her a charming smile.

"It'll take more than dungeons to break me, Lady Malfoy. Watch and see."

Draco frowned after he had been moved to the dungeons, but he watched passively. He had guts, Draco could admit that. Few people insulted the Dark Lord and got away with it.

_April 1999_

For the past year, Draco had watched Potter's training. The brunette had taken everything without a fuss, had complied with the wishes of his soon-to-be-Masters and Mistress'. He'd been raped, beaten, starved, tortured. Voldemort had let everyone have him. Even his mother had sexually used him.

Draco had refused, pleading to be afraid of dirtying himself with the 'half-blood's germs'. The one statement had gotten a laugh but he'd been allowed to skip molesting the Saviour.

One by one, the news papers and forms of entertainment such as '_The Daily Prophet_' and _'Witch Weekly'_, even '_Wizards World'_ had been shut down and demolished by order of the High Lord Voldemort. In one year along, give or take a few weeks, he had conquered all of England.

Voldemort now ruled from Buckingham Palace, having murdered the Queen and her family. Draco and Narcissa took one half of a half, the other half was shared by Greyback and the Lestranges.

The Elites got a full wing to themselves, closest to Voldemort who had the Queen's room in the middle of the Palace. Lucius, Severus, Yaxley, Greyback, MacNair, Rosier, Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan were just to name a few.

Potter had been given the small servants quarters close to Voldemort's own room. In one year, Voldemort had managed to subdue the brunet's fiery temper and had dulled the clear emotion in Potter's eyes. It was a running bet between the Elites and the Death Eater children if Potter really shared Voldemort's bed.

Rabastan said yes; He claimed to have been allowed entrance and had seen Potter chained to the end of the bed like a guard dog. Sure, he had no wand, but after his 'training' (Draco gagged), he was one of the first to attack without thoughts if he believed harm to come to his Master.

Bellatrix denied ever seeing Potter in her Master's bedroom, having been in there several times herself to be fucked until she was too weak to move. Unless Voldemort felt cruel and decided he wanted Potter to watch him have it out with someone else.

Severus, being a personal favourite of the Dark Lord's, claimed it **was ** true, but that Potter showed little interest in Voldemort's doings.

Pansy, bless her, hadn't placed a bet. Theo Nott, like his father, chose to believe nothing until he saw it. Marcus Flint knew nothing, but swore he saw lust in the Lords eyes everytime they raked over Potter's naked form. Marcus' older brother Toryn had agreed with his brother, but placed a bet on the positive.

_September 2000_

A year later and they were making plans for their Kingdom when the door to the study creaked open and Potter, still nude with a thin chain hanging from his collar and attached to his wrist-cuffs, entered with his head down, a silver tray balanced in his hands with refreshments.

"My Lord." He said, just barely above a whisper. Voldemort gave no indication he had heard, prompting Potter to speak louder.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Refreshments, my Lord, for Yourself and the Elite." He walked in clear strides, leaning between Lucius and MacNair to set the tray of wine glasses and snacks in the middle of the table. Draco noticed his grace, and admire the finely tuned muscles that worked in his biceps.

The men in the room openly goggled him as he retracted himself and walked back to stand by the door, his head bowed.

"Thank you, Raven. You are dismissed." Voldemort said, not looking up from his work. A small noise of agreement and Potter was gone.

"My Lord, may I ask a question?"

"Is it about the bet you've had since last year?"

"Yes, My lord."

"No, you may not ask. But, I shall tell you anyway. Potter shares my bed when I desire. He is usually in his own rooms. He has his own snakeling, gifted by our lovely Nagini, to speak with." He lifted his head and glanced at the asker. "He is well-trained, but when we get these plans perfected, we will hold the auction. That's **if** these plans are finished anytime soon."

_Seven Months Later _

[**Lemon, Non-rape**]

Draco snuck into the servant's entrance, extra food in his hand as he tip-toed. Closer to Potter's room, he could hear the loud moans and keening noises of a male in Voldemort's personal chambers, and upon entering Potter's small room, figured out Potter was in the Lord's bed.

"_Uhgn! M-master….yes!" _

He shuddered, a spike of something flaring up inside his chest. His heart clenched tightly and he frowned, sneaking closer to the slightly open door to see what was going on.

He had to stifle a gasp, his eyes widening.

Potter was kneeling in the middle of the bed, his arms and torso stretched far just so he could clench at the headboard. His muscles were taut, and Draco gaped at the bronze skin; the corded muscles rippled as he arched his lithe frame, crying out in abandon.

The Dark Lord was behind him, teasing his entrance with the tip of his long, pale cock. Every few seconds he pushed the swollen tip inside, gave a weak thrust and withdrew, only to push two fingers into the straining hole. Dangling from Potter's nipples were a pair of clamps, and from what Draco could see, Potter had a cock ring around the base of his swollen, angry red shaft.

The next shuddering moan almost made him cum in his trousers as he watched the Dark Lord slide fully into the bronzed boy beneath him. Potter made a strangled sound as he arched, keening loudly to be ploughed hard into the mattress. The sound was pleading, and it belied an ache to be filled in the best way possible.

"_Beg for me, Harry. Beg to be fucked so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." _ Came the hissing voice, and this time Draco shuddered in revulsion. He watched as Potter drew in a shaky moan, but couldn't stay. Draco felt the need to vomit. It was terrible.

He left the food on Potter's dresser and hurried away. He needed Severus.

_August 2001 _

It was almost finalized, the plans for the club. He was bored, though. He couldn't wait!

He was, however, lazing about with Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Toryn, Gracie, Vince, Goyle and some other Death Eater children while Potter attended to their needs. Blaise was watching the other man's every move, appraising him. Each word from Blaise was met with a respectful nod and a thin smirk from Potter.

"Lord Malfoy." Potter murmured softly, moving to the shadows as the blonde man walked into the room. Lucius nodded at Potter, before turning to Draco and the group.

"Draco, we have an urgent need. Pansy will stay with the slave-" after that word (slave) the rest seemed to fade away and Draco's gaze turned to land upon Harry's dominating form, but the blond man knew him to be quite submissive. He frowned, not paying attention to his father's words until –

"-co, are you listening to me?"

"What – yes, father. Sorry, I got caught up with planning." He offered his father a genuine smile. The older blonde returned it, before turning sharply to the raven who stood tall in the shadows, looking passively at the scene.

"Raven, - Merlin that's a ridiculus name! – you'll stay with Pansy. You were not called. Tend to her like you would Draco, Narcissa or I. One foul word about you, Potter, and I'll make sure you can lay still **or** be arsed to move for a month!" Lucius growled. The younger man nodded with a sharp "yes Sir."

"Good boy. Come boys, we need to leave or we'll be late."

Draco gave the fallen hero a sad look before he followed his father. Not that the Raven saw it. He was too busy tending to Pansy obediently.

_I need to get him out of here, _were his thoughts as he grabbed onto Blaise and spun on the spot. They disappeared with a _crack!_

_March 2002 _

Draco sat with Harry cuddled between his knees. Harry's head leaned against his thigh, nuzzling the slack-covered skin every so often, as though he had this need for the physical comfort. Draco knew the other man was just tired of being forced to do things. Anyone with half a mind could see he hadn't truly been broken yet. And Draco doubted he ever would be.

He smiled as the enslaved boy pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his knee, slipping an arm around his calf to hug himself closer. Draco only ever saw the tender side of Harry when they were alone, or when Voldemort was far, far away. In the same room as both of them, Draco knew Harry would cower like a good little slave before Voldemort, but the instant he turned his back or left the room, Harry's face grew hard and his eyes took on a turbulent look. The lines around his mouth deepened and he seemed to be straining all his restraint not to attack the man.

"Harry." He said softly, carding his fingers through his former Rival's black locks. Just his name rolling off the blondes tongue caused the raven to glance up, full of adoration in his gaze. Yes, Harry had changed. But he wasn't broken like the others thought. He did everything because after three years and being around Draco the most, and even more in the past six months, they'd come to an understanding.

Draco wouldn't ask what Voldemort made Harry do, if Harry didn't ask about the plans for the club.

It had been a rocky start in their wacked up, odd relationship. It had started many a fight that turned into a timid round of soft kisses, and those timid kisses melted into a gentle passion that far out-matched Blaise or Theo, in Draco's opinion. If only Voldemort was willing to part with Harry.

"You know we need to go soon, love." Harry sighed, then stood up and made to straddle his lap, knowing Draco hated being separated from him just as much, if not more, as Harry hated it.

"Yeah." With that, the smaller man buried his face against Draco's neck, seemingly trying to bury himself so deep inside Draco's skin by the time Voldemort found the pair, he'd only see Draco sitting there.

They both knew Harry would die to protect Draco, and that Draco would do anything to protect Harry. Draco knew that for almost a year now, Harry had felt some feelings toward him; Harry knew Draco's feelings had been around a lot longer than he let on, but didn't push.

It was just how they were.

A knock on the door had Harry scrambling, throwing Draco frantic looks as he moved to stand in the shadows as he always did. His chest was heaving from the shock, but it turned out to be another one of the slaves.

"Harry!"

"Shay..Seamus?"

"H…how?" Seamus whispered, rushing forward to embrace his fellow Lion. Harry, to Draco's chargin, buried his face against the Irishman's shoulder and began to weep. Four years.

"Finnegan! Is there a reason you're manhandling my slave?" he drawled, standing languidly. The Irishman froze, in the middle of rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. The emerald eyes lifted to glance at Draco, full of pain and sorrow, a deep feeling he couldn't fathom. And he realized Harry had never gotten to grieve properly. His friends had been ripped violently from him without a second thought. So were his godfather and adopted Dad. Even the Weasleys, his surrogate family. Hell, Mr and Mrs Granger had died gruesome deaths just for birthing a muggleborn witch.

"N..no, Master Draco. Forgive me, Master Draco." Seamus whispered, reluctantly letting go of Harry. Well, tried to. Harry clung stubbornly to him, frowning.

"Harry, let him go." Draco said calmly. Seamus frowned at the sad look Harry threw Draco as he let him go. "Finnegan, what I am about to tell you **stays with you.** Not even under pain of death are you to tell. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Harry is, for lack of a better term, my lover. He has been for the past six or seven months."

"Oh."

"He still shares a bed with our Lord."

"_Oh. Damn._"

"Yes, oh, damn. Do you see why I threatened you? If someone were to learn that, Harry's life would automatically become forfeit."

"I understand; nobody will hear it from me."

"Good. Now get out. Harry, come here, love."

Seamus left willingly, and Harry curled up on his lover's lap happily. They shared a few sweet kisses before Draco had to leave for yet another meeting.

Harry was sad to see him go, Draco knew it in the way Harry watched him longingly.

'_I'll be back soon, my sweet love._' Draco thought, touching a fingertip to the portkey.

**A/N:**

I hope you guys like this chappie! It's the second one written **April 25, 2012 ** by **Snitch Me. **

**Snitch Me (**_Me_**) is looking for a Beta for this story, Different Worlds and Untitled For Now. **

**Requirements are posted under Untitled for Now. AGE LIMIT IS 18+* simply for the fact of mature adult content involving lots of mature themes. I'm okay with underagers reading it, but not looking over my work before Im' ready to post it.**

**Anyway, Read&Review and I'll give you a cookie! They're really sweet!**

_**Snitch Me**_


	3. Finalized Plans 'Insane Desires'

**A/N:**

Thank you to Caramel Coated Kitten, mls1971, Vitzy, and Rodacoma (:

**Chapter Three Created/Edited On April 27, 2012 at 7:46am CST**

_Chapter Two Summary: _Seamus Finnegan, fellow Gryffindor and slave, showed up to serve Draco and was reunited with Harry after three years. He learned about Draco and Harry's relationship. Draco learned about Voldemort's use of Harry's body. Draco had to leave for yet another meeting about 'Insane Desires', which opens soon!

**P.s: Contains two lemon scenes (Lucius/Harry and Draco/Harry). Unmarked Lemon's, people. **

**Chapter Three: **Finalized Plans 'Insane Desires'

_October 2003_

Draco glanced around, sighing to himself as he observed the party going on at the Palace. A patch of black hair caught his attention. It was mingled with a patch of red, and he was reminded of his lover being reunited with his fellow Gryffindor.

The two other men were standing in a corner quite close together, talking in low tones. Draco didn't bother to think about it, noting the Death Eaters that were drunk off their arses and the wives that were being dealt a low blow of possessiveness by their husbands. His own father had kept a tight hold on his mother the entire evening.

You're probably wondering why they were partying. Well, the final lay-out for Insane Desires had been finished the evening before. The Elite had chosen the spot to build, and were leaving it to their wives to decorate.

Personally, Draco didn't like the idea of using Light-siders as a decoration, but his mother and Pansy had **gushed** at the idea of cages hanging from the ceiling above the dance floor with naked men and women trapped inside. There would also, sadly, be cages bolted down to the floor with nude slaves trapped inside as well. Lucius had stated Voldemort was thinking of using Harry for the entertainment before the Auction*.

They'd also discussed the Auction* that would be held, in little less than eight months.

_Flash Back_

_MacNair thrust a piece of parchment at Draco to glance at, before turning back to their Lord, a beaming look on his face. "My Lord, we've decided."_

"_Speak, MacNair."_

"_Potter will go last, and be sold to the highest bidder. We've captured all his little friends, they're in dungeons across England. Let him have a small reunion before they're sold, and then thrust him out onto the stage. We've also –"_

_At this, Draco finally blacked everything out and ignored the speech. Highest bidder would be wealthy, rich, stubborn. Everything he was. Oh, Merlin. He was going to-_

"_My Lord, may I speak?" Draco interrupted. Voldemort nodded shortly, silencing MacNair with a look._

"_Why not let Potter dance around the Auction ground? Allow people to get a feel for him. They can touch, man-handle him. But they can't harm until he's sold. Nothing sexual, either. Not even the lightest chaste kisses."_

"_That sounds….good, Draco. You are a smart man, like your father." Voldemort praised. Draco preened outwardly, while he only felt like somehow, he was letting Harry down somehow. He loved the other man, loved just to hold him, to hear his voice. He loved how sweet the man was when they'd spent hours mapping out each other's bodies, and how shy he would be after a heavy session of gentle love-making. Fuck it, Draco just loved Harry; Everything about the man, even his stupid little quirks that had irked Draco back at Hogwarts. _

_He bowed his head, and asked to be excused. The Elite nodded and he left, desperate to find his raven haired lover. His heart thump-thump'd in his chest the entire trip. It was almost painful to breathe for fear of his resolve shattering. _

_End flash Back_

"Raven!" Voldemort scolded a little bit loudly, dragging Draco from his thoughts. It also drew some of the other guests eyes to the scene: Harry was on the floor before the man with crimson eyes, his body soaked in the wine he had evidently been carrying for the High Lord*. "Go, clean up. You'll be dealt with later, I suppose."

Harry simply bowed his head, and with the help of Finnegan, rose to his feet and limped from the room. Draco's relaxed features hardened at the words to Harry's retreating back, muttered by some random man in the background.

"…useless fuck."

He had to go, he had to comfort the smaller man. Draco felt his heart clench, and he shook his head, turning to walk out. He instead smacked right into a hard chest and stumbled back an inch or two as two hands came out to help steady him. A deep chuckle let him know who'd stumbled into.

"Blaise."

"Draco. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just going to the loo." Blaise's hands dropped from Draco's arms.

"Of course. I need to get back to il mio madre. I promised her a dance." Draco nodded, a smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what Blaise and his mother got into, not that he approved, but it made Blaise happy. It only he could find someone not his mother…

He shook himself with an amused snort and walked with crisp strides down the long hallway. He turned a corner when he entered his wing and stopped dead at what he saw.

His father.

His father holding Harry.

Against a wall.

Kissing _his_ Harry against said wall. And apparently enjoying it, judging from the soft moans and grunts Lucius made.

Draco was happy to note Harry stood stock still, like a statue, obviously not enjoying it at all. Until he caught Draco's gaze on him. He smirked into the kiss with Lucius.

Draco growled silently, watching amusedly as Harry ground himself lightly against Lucius' thigh, at the same time as he wrapped an arm around the older blonde's neck, pulling the older Malfoy closer. Lucius responded eagerly, wiggling his knee that was between the smaller man's legs firmly against Harry's groin. The brunette whimpered softly, but in the hallway with no one around but them, it reverberated in Draco's ears and it got him semi-hard.

He took a step forward, and chuckled to himself as Harry wriggled his hips, thrusting his fingers into Lucius' hair with a tight grip. The blonde man groaned, forcefully rutting his own erection against Harry's hip. Draco wanted to pull his wand and cast _Avada Kedavra_ at the man he called 'father' but a look from Harry under heavy lidded eyes stopped him. Harry's smirk seemed to grow as his eyes travelled downwards to the now-obvious bulge in his slacks. Draco didn't mind, sliding a hand from his chest to the bulge, covering his swollen groin with his palm to fondle it.

Harry whimpered suddenly, throwing his head back against the wall with a dull _thump_. Whatever Lucius had done made the raven thrust weakly against Lucius' knee, making Draco growl softly. It wasn't heard, though, as Harry gasped, arching his back.

"_Oh!_" Harry moaned loudly, his eyes locking firmly on Draco's own, lust glazing over the vibrant green. Draco was pleased to note that Harry's pupils were blown open wide with his need. So pleased, in fact, that he slipped a hand into his slacks and began pleasuring himself as he watched Harry watching him and Lucius. This act made Harry groan, and Draco chuckled to himself. He stroked himself to full-mast, watching as the raven haired man flushed and began to make wantonly high, keening noises. Those sounds alone told Draco he was close to completion. Damned if Lucius wasn't aware of that fact, too. In fact, Draco hadn't noticed his father since laying eyes on Harry's nude form.

Now, of course, Draco watched as his father rutted roughly Harry into the stone wall, his own low grunts and groans telling Draco he, too, was close. He couldn't see his father's cock, and his stomach turned at the thought of Lucius taking Harry. He wondered for a fleeting moment as he absently stroked himself, how the pair had ended up the way they had.

A sharp cry jerked his gaze back to Harry, who was arching his spine in such an angle, it amazed Draco his spine hadn't cracked. Lucius let loose the growl Draco had been forced to hold, giving one last thrust before pulling away. Draco scowled at his father, who was barely holding Harry up, before ducking back behind the wall. Footsteps signalled Lucius' exit, and he walked back to find his little love slumped against the wall, limp and weak. Seeing Draco, Harry perked up and held his arms out to be picked up like a child, to which Draco indulged him.

The past five years had taught him a lot about Harry James Potter, and one thing he'd learned, he hadn't liked. So indulging him in this was only natural.

"Mon petit, did you enjoy what we just did?" he asked, laughing softly as Harry buried his face against Draco's neck. He held Harry close, loving the feel of the other man in his arms.

"Of course, Draco. Well…not Lucius." Harry sighed, wrapping both arms around Draco's neck. Draco knew how he felt, he himself hated anyone being near his precious Harry. He cuddled the brunette closer to his chest as he walked them to his room.

They reached the door and Harry stretched a hand to turn the knob, shooting Draco a smile as the door opened. Draco snorted, and carried the slave to his bed, where he set him down and then drew his wand to shut, lock and ward the door against intruders before he turned back to Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Said man hummed softly, watching through heavy lids as Draco stripped himself and heaved himself onto the foot end of the bed. The blonde crawled predatorily towards the brunette, who watched with a lustful gaze. Draco laughed quietly, ending with his body firmly held up above Harry's, not even their groins touching. This little fact seemed to irritate the brunette, causing Harry to thrust his hips up the few inches it took to simply brush their hard cocks against one another, eliciting a gasp from both men.

"Dray-co-o-o!" Harry whined, sliding his arms around Draco's neck. Draco obliged with a smirk, sinking his hips down forcefully. He loved the little shuddered moan Harry exhaled, loved the way Harry's hips thrust up in retaliation. If he wasn't inside Harry soon…

Harry's soft mewling crushed a little bit more of his resolve, and he moved off him for a moment, ignoring the disappointed sigh as he grabbed his bottle of lube. He hovered over Harry for a bit, gave him a view of the bottle and leaned back on his heels as he opened the bottle and squirted some on his palm. He then closed the bottle and tossed it on the bed somewhere behind him as he took his length in his hand and began to coat his cock generously.

A smile from Harry, Draco lined himself up with the spongy tip of his manhood against Harry's tightly puckered entrance. Just like the first time, and the second and third and every time since, he restrained himself from thrusting into the wonderful heat like a wild animal. He gave time to allow the tense muscles to relax as he gently eased the tip inside, and then he began to press the rest of his thick length past the flexing ring of muscles. Each inch inside got a moan, gasp, whine or whimper from Harry until Draco was seated deeply, every inch having been taken by Harry with ease.

Draco gave the other a few moments to calm his harsh breathing, before giving an experimental thrust. It never ceased to amaze him how Harry was always tight and seemingly virginal. But no matter.

The blonde lowered himself down to rest his forearms on either side of Harry's chest, the brunette's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and began to thrust against Harry. The smaller man moaned softly, his muscles tensing and flexing around Draco's cock.

Each thrust brought Draco to a new level of pleasure, and when he accidentally hit that one spot he knew Harry would see stars from, he grinned and lowered his head to catch the whimper that fell from Harry's over-kissed cherry-red lips.

He re-angled himself to keep hitting that spot inside his lover, enjoying each moan, each cry, that Harry gave him.

The pleasure built up inside him, and he could feel it coiling in his lower abdomen, like liquid fire burning through his veins. By this time, Harry was gasping and writhing beneath him, begging him to go faster, to slow down, harder, faster, more, less, deeper, _anything!_ Draco didn't know whether to comply or to slow down his movements to torture his lover; in the end, he settled for an animalistic pace, possessive of the man under him. Each thrust was punctuated by a word.

"You. Are. _Mine." _ He growled, each thrust roughly ploughing his cock deeper into Harry's abused hole. The man whimpered his acceptance, even begged for it incoherently. With a strangled cry, Harry came. Stream after stream of white cum fell onto Harry and Draco's bellies and chests. The muscles of Harry's hole clamped down so a moment later as Harry rode out the effects of his orgasm, Draco came almost violently inside the small brunette.

Panting, Draco made a move to roll off Harry's smaller form, but a touch to his bicep and a look at Harry's face had him rolling the pair over so Harry could rest atop Draco. The blonde smiled as his little lover cuddled contentedly into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I love you, Draco." The brunette mumbled tiredly. Something inside him seized, but after a moment he unfroze and whispered it back softly.

"I love you too, Harry. I love you too."

**A/U:**

Sorry for the short length! I hope you enjoyed it, though!

I found a Beta! Rodacoma!

Chapter four soon! Read&Review Policy! Remember! You get cookies!

_**Snitch Me**_


End file.
